Revenge is Sweet
by Marzmallow
Summary: Sequel to As if I never existed. Misty's gonna show that if you mess with a girl you're gonna be beaten up by a girl. She's gonna show Ash what's she's made of.
1. Himitsu Keikaku

**To all those who read "As If I Never Existed" , thank you very much for all the reviews. I hope you like this one as you liked the first story. To all those who haven't, It won't hurt to do a little catching up right? Anyways, please Enjoy!**

**Revenge is Sweet**

For the last 2 weeks, I have been staying here in Brock's place. I'm hiding from my fears, rescuing all my tears. Nothings gonna let me fall next time. Yes...next time...Next time, I will surely crush Ash and all my foes. Nothings gonna stop me; and never will.

He's been a bad boy lately. He likes the game hide-and-seek. Sure! I'll play your game; but the second I find you, Ashy boy, you have now where to run. No where to hide. Cause I'll find you every time.

"Brock?"

"Yes, Misty"

"Where's the phone? I have some phone calls to make"

"What are you up to now?"

"I'll tell you when it's all done"

"It's by the refrigerator. Can you get me an apple while you're at too?"

"Sure" I said as I walked past the hallway and into the huge kitchen. '_This might be where Brock learned all his cooking skills' _I mumbled. I opened the refrigerator and took two apples. A bit one before I put up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a voice whispered

"Hello, is this Brendan?"

"Yes, and you are"

"I'm Misty. I'm May's friend...are you free today?"

"Yes, why?"

"She told me that you're such an interesting person...and I just gotta meet you...to talk and such"

"O...kay. So?"

"So...can we meet at Slateport city this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Thanks, and don't bring anyone else. I don't like having people around"

"Okay...Bye" I put down the phone bit my apple and went back to the living room. I threw Brock his apple and continued watching TV.

"So..Brock, do you know how to get to Slateport city?"

"Yes, what are you up to?" I went close to his ear and whispered my plan. He smiled and then he told me how to get there. I quickly changed and headed for Slate port city.

- Slateport city -

It was a little chilly in Slateport today. But from my last visit here with Ash, it was scorching hot! I looked around the plaza for a white haired dude with a black bandana-shaped headband. There he was sitting on one of the benches; alone. For some reason, I didn't feel anything different about him compared to Ash. But it didn't matter right?

I smiled at him and he smiled back. I walked towards hi and he stood up. '_Such a wacky person, I guess' _I thought.

"Hey!" I shouted as I waved my hand up in the air.

"Hey yourself. It's so nice to see you again, Misty." he smiled "Even though we just saw each other 2 hours ago"

I laughed "So, wanna eat?"

'_Isn't it that this is a guy's line?!_'

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere!" I smiled "I haven't been here after all" I lied

"I know! How about we start by the water museum? May said you loved the waters" I smiled, he smiled.

So, all day, we were out. He took me to the museum then the arcade, watch a Pokemon contest, and so on. It was very, very tiring. But by the end of the day, he brought me home. So he is such a nice person. I'm now guilty I doubted him. I wonder if May likes him, that way, it's much easier to break her into pieces. She's such a moron!

For the next few weeks, I called him and I hanged out with him. I felt sorry for Brock. Even until now, he's still taking care for me. So I bought an apartment in Slateport city. This way, I was much more close to Brendan; making it easier as ever.

I wonder what May thinks of Brendan. Yeah, she likes Drew but if I can remember clearly, she did tell me he was such an interesting person. More interesting than Drew. And she was right. He was interesting! Anyways, if I keep this going, I could capture his heart in no time. Since we both love water and we mostly have lots in common, what the heck?! This will just be a piece of cake!

--

**Thanks for all those who supported me...wish you still would. To my cousin, thanks for all the inspiring quotes that...well...gives me inspiration. To my best friend, thanks for always being honest and for always being there as an inspiration and for me to keep on going. Thanks for all your support! **

**My note for all those who will give me a review is, if you like it thanks and let me know, if you don't like it please tell me but if you're just gonna say something that will hurt other's feelings, just keep it to yourself. **

**Please wait for the next chappies. I'm working on it! So...please be patient. Until then...XOXO**


	2. Kimochi

Some of you are probably asking, "What the hell does the chappies mean

**Some of you are probably asking, "What the hell does the chappies mean?!" So...here are the answers. I have 3 chapters named in Japanese. **

**Chapter 1- ****Himitsu Keikaku**** means Secret Plan**

**Chapter 2- Kimochi means Feelings**

**Chapter 3- Gokei Onna Toji means Total Girl Domination**

**There you have it! So...read, read, READ! Just kidding...anyways, enjoy!**

**--**

All this dating-to-trick-May stuff is kinda tiring after all. We've been on 11 dates, so I can remember, but we still haven't advanced to the next level. Yes, we hang-out often but for him, he still thinks of it as just hanging-out-cause-I'm-lonely. But for me, I'm feeling I'm beginning to like this guy. What the heck's come up with me?! Anyways, for every 'hang out' we make I always think of it as a date; a date that started of as a normal friend know-together. But this is practically different. Different in a sense that you started as an egg, trapped in a shell still waiting to come out, then evolve into a humongous chicken that now, sets on it's own for it's own life.

I'm not making sense am I? To put it in plain English, we started as friends or as acquaintances. But now, we're lovers, or I hope he thinks of me as that way. I always wish he did think of me that way too. Well...a girl can dream can't I?

I plan today as our last hang-out together, because tomorrow, we're officially dating; as in love-dating-love. If I could just shout it in the tips of my lung, "I'm so excited!" I would but that would be very embarrassing since I'm in public right now. Anyways, ever since I moved here in Slateport city, I haven't had any contact with Brock. Wonder what he's doing now?

--

Today's no wait. Today, I'm gonna tell him even if it's a lie to my mind it will always stay true to my heart, I'll tell him I love him. No one and nothing's gonna stop me today! Not even the rain...I looked at my window and saw water falling from the sky. Yes, I know its rain but should this stop me? Heck no!

I took my jacket and left for Brendan's house. I know he's supposed to pick me up but with this rain, he'll never get through it with just his bike. So I set out to the open. I'll walk alone in this wet, dark street. Life just isn't fair enough.

I arrived in his house in 10 minutes. Wow, that was a long walk! Anyways, I went up to his front door and rang the doorbell. Seconds later, he was there, in his cooking apron; smiling handsomely as ever. Wait...why am I thinking about these things?! Focus, Mist; focus!

"Hi B!" I started as I walked in. I smelled the air and it smelled fantastic. "So, what's cooking?"

"Um...I'll tell you later. It's a surprise" he said with a grin "And by the way, why are you here so early? I was supposed to pick you up. Don't tell me I was late?!"

"No, you're not late. It was raining. So I thought that your bike won't make it" I joked

"Yeah...your right. Anyways, have a seat. Make yourself at home." So I sat down at the couch and watched TV. He walked back to the kitchen and continued what he was doing.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention, do you mind if we have a friend over?" he shouted from the kitchen

"No. But who is it?"

"That's a secret too. Just wait till you find out. I believe she's gonna come any minute now"

"Okay..." I said. 'Who's she?' I thought. I sat there, not paying any attention at the TV, emotionless. I stared at the TV for almost like 5 minutes but something woke me up; a door bell. Someone was at the door. So I stood up and opened the door. To my surprise, I t was May. The same May who kissed my ex-boyfriend and the same May who broke our friendship.

"Hello May!" I said vainly

"Misty? Why are you here?"

"Surprise to see me? Well, it's a long story. And I suppose your are special guest for this afternoon"

"Yeah...I went here cause I wanted to have a little chat with Brendan and all. Then he said we would have another guest so I said it's no harm right?"

I rolled my eyes in disgust. I pulled her arm and whispered to her ear, "Today, I'm only going to act all-friendly to you. but the moment you get in my nerves..."

She stared at me and walked away. I followed her to the dining room and sat beside Brendan. She sat the opposite of me.

"So..." I started "What's the surprise?"

"Oh yeah! I made you, your favorite and May's favorite" replied Brendan as he opened 2 covered platters. "Viola!" he shouted "Dig in!"

I just smiled at him and started eating. When we were finished...Brendan asked, "So May, why did you want to talk to me again?"

May looked down and said "Drew and I broke up. He heard a bunch of girls saying I kissed Ash"

"Is that true?"

"Yeah...but if he hadn't heard that..."

Brendan looked at me and said "Excuse us..." then he pulled my arm out of the dining room.

"Ow! and what?!"

"Tell me the truth Misty, did you go here for vacation or because you broke up with Ash?"

"Ash..."

"So you used me?"

"No! I was broken. Shattered into tiny pieces. I needed someone to glue me back together"

"So you chose me?"

"Yeah...I couldn't ask my friend Brock...but he rescued me when..." I started to cry. He reached out his handkerchief and I took it. "Thanks" He smiled and walked back to the dining room.

I followed him and sat. I looked at May and she smiled. "So...May why did you go to Brendan? You could have gone to Paul. He's your buddy right?"

"No...he's on some sort of vacation with Dawn."

"You Mist, why are you here?"

"After I broke up with Ash, I went to Brock for help then he told me to look for Brendan. Then I moved to Slateport."

"Oh...so are you guys dating? I seem to notice that whenever I call Brendan, he always says he's with someone"

"Yeah...sorta...I guess you could say that" I giggled

"Misty," Brendan said "Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure" I replied. We walked out of the dining room.

"So...if May kissed Ash, meaning your mad at May right?"

"Yeah...why?"

"You don't seem kinda mad at her" he said sounding pretty confused

"I'm just being friendly-friendly to her today. I don't want to know I'm planning on revengifying her"

"Oh...so what's your revenge?"

"Does she like you?" I gave him a wide sheepish grin

"Yeah...wait...no! Don't use me in this!" he shouted practically cause he's shocked

"Yeah...I'm not gonna use you. Cause what's inside of me is true..."

"What are you saying?" he said as he stepped a few steps back. I walked closer to him and right then and there, I kissed him. He felt so warm that the big hole in my heart mended itself.

I didn't notice that May was watching. I only noticed when I saw her eyes and mouth both wide open. Her big eyes staring at us and her mouth looked like she wanted that kiss to be hers. Too bad I was first! I just glared at her and closed my eyes.

We broke apart for some air. May gasped and Brendan and I looked at her. Brendan stared at me and smiled. I kept staring at May, shifting her eyes on both of eyes. I still can't figure out why her reaction was still like that. Then, I noticed Brendan was lying on the floor and I was on top of him. I quickly stood up and reached out my hand to help him get up.

I looked down..."Sorry"

He looked at me and smiled again. May closed her mouth and slowly walked back to the dining room. She grabbed her purse and went out. But before that, she said "O...kay! I think I saw too much action for one day. Anyways, I gotta get back to Pallet town. Mrs. Ketchum's waiting for me. Bye!"

I looked at Brendan and he looked back. I also took my purse and coat and kissed him goodbye. I went out of his house and ran to mine. Well, it was a faster way of going back home than that 10 minute walk.

When I arrived, I sat down on my couch and just stared at the TV. "What have I done?! I completely humiliated myself plus I had my revenge on May..." I said to myself. Yeah I had my revenge but the thing I did was totally humiliating. I sat and stared for a couple of minutes. Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly stood up and opened the door. I was Brendan.

"Hi!" I said

"Hi! About that time..."

"What?"

"20 minutes ago..."

"Oh...why?" I said blushing "I'm really sorry! Get mad at me I don't care. Just..." I started to cry. He lifted my chin and kissed me. 'Why oh why do these happen' I thought to myself...but still, I kissed him back. Wrapping my arms around his neck and his arms pulling me closer...'this is what I call heaven!' I thought as I tripped on the sofa edge sending me and Brendan lying on the couch. (Attention: Lemon but I'm not a girl who writes does type of stuff. Sorry! Just try to imagine it please! Thank you.)

In the morning, I found myself lying in my bed with Brendan?! I stared at him with confusion but I smiled. His eyes slowly opened and he saw me. He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips. I kissed him back. Then I stood up and hurried to the bathroom.

2 minutes later, I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Yes?" I shouted

"It's me Brendan!"

"Yeah I know it's you but what do you want?"

"Do you have another bathroom?"

"No, why?"

"Never mind. I'll wait"

"Ok...but I'll be out in a couple of minutes, okay?"

"Ok...anyways, what do you want for breakfast honey?"

"Anything's fine..." I said blushing. Then I heard some footsteps going down stairs.

I looked at the mirror and examined my face. It was pretty as usual, nothing has changed. I took a short bath and got dressed. When I looked down, he made several pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"Is there a party?" I joked

"No, it's just...never mind" he said laughing

I sat on the table and started eating alone. He went up to take a bath. 'What happened again?' I asked myself. I love Brendan and it's obvious he loves me too. What happens if we got married? That will surely be a total revenge on those 2.

**To be continued...**

--

**Hey guys! Thanks for all those reviews. Here's the next chappie. Hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry there's no lemon. I just don't know how to start. Please don't hate me. I guess writing lemon is just my weakness. Please wait for the next chappie. Chapter 3- Gokei Onna Toji means Total Girl Domination**


	3. Gokei Onna Toji

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with more trouble. I hope you enjoy chapter 3...Have fun!**

--

Today, I confessed to Brendan. Funny thing is May was watching. That serves her...anyways, in the end; I felt I made a **HUGE** mistake. But what I didn't know was Brendan loved me back too. Isn't that great! Everything's going smoothly; except what I'm about to do now is out of my plan. I love him for who he is not because my plan said so.

Anyways, I woke up beside him, he made me breakfast, he called me "Honey", what else is he gonna do now? I don't know but it's something to do with bringing me to a fancy Italian restaurant. Oh yeah...I forgot to mention that after we ate our breakfasts, he told me to go to the spa and get facials and whatever. Then he said I should look exquisite tonight 'cause there's something special he wanted to show me. So I did as he told me to; Spa, salon, even shopping! But during my trip, I was bothered by the thought 'where is he taking me?'

Now we're at that fancy restaurant whose name I can't pronounce. I was wearing a deep-sea blue gown and he was in an onyx black tux. We both looked fabulous together. We sat in a semi-private table (more like the table in the middle) which had the perfect view of the stage and the big, beautiful painting I have ever saw in my life on our left. I sat opposite of him (duh! it's a two-seated table) and it also gave me a perfect view of his handsome face. I wish I was as pretty as a pop, teen, model, superstar but I know that dream will never happen.

As I was saying, I couldn't read his emotion. It's like his eyes were doing all the talking. Like for example, the waiter didn't give us the menu he just winked at him and he left. 5 minutes later, there was an Asian salad, roast chicken, Italian spaghetti and champagne on my face. Not literally 'on my face' but it was in front of me. The food just came on and on. The appetizers, main course, and now we have the dessert. It was a triple-ice cream banana float.

During the eating time, he was quiet more like observing my every move. That's why I was extra careful not to humiliate my self. Not now; not ever! I looked at him occasionally. He wasn't acting normal today. It seemed like he was hiding something. But I didn't let that thing distract me. I continued eating, suddenly, I felt something hard. I spat it out, and to my surprise, it was a ring. A golden ring with a small diamond and very tiny carving on the back. It said "Marry me?" 'Oh-oh he isn't thinking what I'm thinking' I thought. I stared at him. He stared back; his expression saying "What's your answer?" I put the ring on and he smiled. He went closer and kissed me.

That night was the best night of my entire life. I can't believe I'm getting married to a perfect man like Brendan. I couldn't sleep. I was all night thinking of things to do, say and how will I break the news to my sisters. And worse, what if Brendan says I should be the one to tell Ash and May. I shaked my head to remove all those thoughts. The last thing I needed was a more comfy bed and pillows. I tried to drink warm milk; didn't work. I counted the sheep that crossed over the fence; still not working. So I called Brendan. I know it would be very disturbing due to the fact it's freakin' 2 in the morning. But I still did it. I dialed his number...

"Hello?" his warm tired voice said

"Brendan..."

"Oh hey baby, what's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"No. I just couldn't sleep. I keep on having these nightmares."

"Oh? I'll come there right now okay?"

"Am I disturbing you?"

"Well actually yes. But it doesn't matter okay...I'll be there for you honey...Bye!" and he hand up.

"Bye..." I said silently. I closed my phone and headed down stairs. I sat on the couch as I waited for him.

2 minutes later, I heard a doorbell. I rushed to the door and quickly opened it. By the second he stepped into my house, I swiftly jumped to him. We crashed to the floor. I was hugging him and he was to. He rubbed my back as I started to cry. I didn't even know why I was crying. Maybe I was just too happy to see him. I continued crying and stopped when he removed my tears which were falling from my cheeks.

"So what's the matter baby?"

"I missed you so much. I couldn't sleep. I can't stop thinking of things like how will I tell my sisters"

"Shhh...it's alright. I promise, I'll be with you 24/7 even when you go tell your sisters"

"I was also worried that who will tell Ash? and May?"

"I'll do it. But are you sure you want them at the wedding?"

"Yes...I hate them. I know Ash loves me. And if he sees me with another man I love, I'm sure he'll break. May too." I started to giggle

"Here we go again. From now on, promise me to never ever talk about revenge again. okay?"

I nodded and kissed him. "Thank you B. For everything!" and kissed him again.

"So, now can you sleep?"

"No."

"What do you want now?"

"I want you. Sleep with me?"

He rolled his eyes and lifted me up. He carried me to my room and he laid me down. He laid down beside me. I looked at him and he smiled. The next thing I knew, I fell asleep in his arms.

In the morning, I noticed that he wasn't beside me anymore. So I washed up and went down stairs. Maybe he's there whipping me a heart-warming breakfast. I was right. There he was, in my green apron cooking something. I couldn't tell. There were so many fragrant in the air. I could easily tell he was cooking hotdogs but the rest I couldn't really put in the picture. I sat down at the table same as the other day and smiled at him.

"So what's cooking? It smells so...so...heavenly" I blurted out

"Hotdogs, oatmeal, ham, and some tuna sandwiches so we don't get hungry during our journey."

"And where are we going?"

"To Cerulean city!"

"You mean...my sisters?!"

"You got it! And if we're home early, we can slip in some shopping."

"Why are you planning this without me?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise but since you asked, I just blurted it out." he joked

"Ha-ha very funny. Fine then. But if something happens, I'm gonna blame you for this"

"Sure honey bunny..."

"I like that name but never ever call me that ever again got it?"

"What got you in a bad mood today sweetums?"

"Nothing...I'm just thinking about my sisters if they find out. They're not normal you know"

"Don't worry...everything's gonna be fine. I promise" he walked next to me and kissed me on the forehead.

I smiled and continued eating. I took a bath so did he and we packed our stuff. An hour and a half later, we set out towards Cerulean city. We took a ferry. Sadly it will take 2 days before we can reach our destination. During the trip, I used our alone time as an excuse for me to ask him so many questions about our wedding. He didn't deem to mind at all. So I continued until I gathered all the information I needed. After that, I told him a short story about my life and he did too. After all of that, I've learned a lot about him than our usual dates. And for the rest of the day, I enjoyed our stay. I relaxed myself cause I know after he meets my sisters, I'm never gonna relax ever again. I shook the thoughts out of my mind so I can reach my ultimate relaxing point.

2 days after, we're here. The bright city, the fresh air, the salty smell of the beaches, my homeland. This was truly home. We stepped out of the ferry hand in hand. We took a taxi to the Cerulean gym. I was surprised when Brendan told me that he didn't know my family were the ones who ran the Gym. Then he remembered that story I told him. How I met Ash. I know, I know I didn't want to talk about it but it's all because of him I met Togepi, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul and Brendan. It's also thanks to him I got Brendan. Anyways, we went in but as I accidentally stepped in the arena the alarms went off. I forgot that my awkward sisters put in an alarm every time someone would step in the arena it would alarm meaning someone wants a gym battle. I jumped back and turned around.

"Ha Ha Ha!" a sinister laugh was heard from behind. Since my hair was down, I guess my sisters don't know who I am. And the fact that they don't know Brendan, they might think we're some trainer looking for a badge.

I turned around and smiled at them. I waved 'hi!' and said "Violet, Lily, Daisy! It's nice to see you!"

"Misty? Is that you? Of course that's you" Lily shouted as she ran toward me. The other 2 followed behind. I gave them a great big hug cause I missed them so much.

"So...who's this cute boy?" Violet said as she pinched Brendan's cheeks.

"He's the one why I came here,"

"He wants a gym battle?" Said Daisy

"No..." I looked down. I was choking on my words so I couldn't say the next thing I wanted to say.

"I'm her fiancé" shouted Brendan

"B...I can handle it" I said looking at him. I turned to my sisters "You see..." I showed them my ring.

They looked closely at the ring and Lily said "So they're not kidding?!"

"Nope!" we both said

"So...when's the big day?" Violet said

"We still don't know. He just asked me yesterday you know?!"

"Why all of a sudden? And where's Ash?"

"That bastard?! No way! And F.Y.I we've been dating for the last 2 months"

"That fast?! Never mind. Always know Mist that what ever you choose, we'll be right behind you"

"Thanks..." I hugged them again

"So...are you leaving?"

"Yeah...we've got major wedding plans to do. So...See you soon k?"

They nodded and they hugged me again. They let go and Brendan and I went off back to Slateport city. Another 2 day trip in a relaxing ferry. Good thing that's over. I feel that we forgot something...but what is it? Never mind!

2 days later, we're back home. I went home to my house first and Brendan too. We cleaned up and an hour later we were out again. Shopping. We went to Lilycove city also known as the shopping district in the Hoenn region.

"So...babe, where do you wanna go first?"

"I've always dreamed of designing my own gown"

"But Mist, you've designed almost all your clothes..."

"But have I designed a wedding gown?"

"No..."

"So it's decided! We're going to the tailors. okay?"

"What ever you say so"

I designed my gown simple. A long white cube gown with sequins. Brendan's was a normal black tux. As for the bride's made, it was a simple backless-shoulder strap light blue dress. They were perfect. It took a while tough. 2 hours later, we were done! We headed for the wedding planners next. We chose that out theme would be land and sky. Too corny eh? Food will be veggies, seafood, fruits, and meat. Pretty normal as usual. Then for the rest of the day, we were at the mall shopping for invitation cards and clothes for the engagement party and wedding rehearsals. In the end of the day, we both rested in our own houses. You're wondering why we aren't in 1 house? Its because we decided that we might stay away from trouble if we keep our houses apart. But every morning, he goes to my house and we just hang out and more planning. we need to work double time from now on, cause 1 our wedding will be in 2 weeks, and 2 if we ever wanted a child we are suppose to find a bigger house by then or just before our honeymoon. We'll be very busy.

--

2 weeks have passed and all work has been taken care of. We found a home in Vanderturf town, everything's set and we're ready to start a family of our own. Today will be the happiest day of my life! No more problems. No more worries. No more Ash! And the best part is, I get to take my revenge on Ash and May, TODAY! I also get to marry the man of my dreams. Nothing's gonna get better than this except when I have my own daughter. I've always wanted to be a mom and now I'm gonna get it. Now was the day we've all been waiting for. The day I become Mrs. Misty. I'm so excited! I wonder what if...No! I'm not gonna let any stupid thought go into my head in just minutes away before I reach the goal. No! Not now...

I got ready and now is the big time. The time where all my hopes and dreams become reality. The time where no problem is. The time of paradise.

My hopes and dreams lie beyond this door. Once I open it, I'll be in dream world and I swear nothing's gonna stop me. Not even Ash. Only love can decide my truth, justice, my fate, my destiny. And now, I believe my destiny lies here, with Brendan, forever in my heart, til' death do us part...forever.

--

**THE END**

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if there's some parts that I just don't make any sense due to the fact that I wrote this in 2 in the morning. Well I'm finished and that's all that matters right? By the way, on your next review, please tell me what you serve in an Italian restaurant cause I have no clue what to put in there. I'm also sorry if the last part needs a little more, stylish ending or should I make another style of ending. Wait for my new story "Perfect world" I still don't know when I'll finish it but still, wait. Anyways, read and review everyone! until then...XOXO**


End file.
